Speak Now, or Forever Hold Your Peace
by CalaveraCandiedSkull
Summary: "I am not the kind of girl who should be rudely barging in on a white veil occasion. But you are not the kind of boy who should be marrying the wrong girl."  PoLietBel fun and fluff. Songfic!


_I am not the kind of girl  
>Who should be rudely barging in<br>On a white veil occasion_

_But you are not the kind of boy  
>Who should be marrying the wrong girl<em>

Feliks snuck in quietly, closing the door gently behind him. But he needn't have bothered; the sound of chatter and chaos would have drowned it out anyway. The cathedral was filled with people. Feliks blinked, he didn't know Toris knew that many people. Then he realized they were probably all Natalia's guests anyway.

He saw two of Toris' friends, Eduard and Raivis, were there. Raivis was shaking in his tux. Feliks followed his gaze to see Ivan, and the rest of Natalia's snotty family dressed in all colours of pastel.

Feliks' lip curled in disapproval. Careful not to draw attention to himself, he padded along the carpeted halls with his head down. He passed a door, from wherein he could hear a very familiar voice. He peeked his head around the door.

She was yelling at a bridesmaid, her sister. The poor woman had tears in her eyes as she hemmed Natalia's wedding dress. Feliks frowned. The gown was shaped like a pastry.

He pulled back and leaned against the wall. "This is surely not what you thought it would be," he murmured quietly. It was bad enough Toris was getting married to someone else. Did it have to be her?

Closing his almond-shaped eyes, he began to lose himself in a daydream. Where he stood up, looked at Toris, and said,

_Don't say yes, run away now  
>I'll meet you when you're out of the church<br>At the back door_

_Don't wait, or say a single vow  
>You need to hear me out<br>And they said-_

"Speak now!" Alfred cried loudly, running down the hall. "It's starting, guys!"

Fond gestures were exchanged as the guests began to settle in their seats. The organ started to play. Feliks swallowed; the music to him sounded like a death march.

He slid down behind some heavy red curtains hanging on a pillar. There was no seat reserved for him. "It seems," he murmured sceptically to himself, "that I was uninvited by your lovely bride-to-be."

_She floats down the aisle like a pageant queen  
>But I know, you wish it was me<em>

"You wish it was me, don't you," He glared as she reached the altar.

The preacher began to speak.

_Don't say yes_

"Dearly Beloved,"

_Run away now_

"We are gathered here today,"

_I'll meet you when you're out of the church_

"For this joyful occasion,"

_At the back door_

"To witness the binding,"

_Don't wait_

"Of Toris Laurinaitis,"

_Or say a single vow_

"And Natalia Arlovskaya,"

_You need to hear me out_

"In the holy sacrament of marriage."

_And they said, speak now_

Feliks' palms were sweating. The preacher's voice had become like a drone to him, he was just waiting for him to wake up, for this to be over. It was a dream. It wasn't happening. Toris wasn't marrying the super-bitch. No.

_Don't say yes_

He felt like screaming.

_Run away now_

He felt like crying.

_I'll meet you when you're out of the church_

The tears were prickling against his eyelids.

_At the back door_

Wake up.

_Don't wait_

His knuckles were white.

_Or say a single vow_

His fingernails left half-moons in his soft palms.

_Time is running out_

Wake up.

_And they said-_

"Speak now," Feliks whispered softly, as Toris took Natalia's hand in his.

He wasn't waking up. His ears pricked.

_I hear the preacher say_

"Speak now or forever hold your peace,"

_There's the silence  
>There's my last chance<em>

Feliks pushed back the curtains and stood up, with shaky hands. All eyes in the church turned to him.

_Horrified looks from everyone in the room_

_But I'm only looking at you_

Green eyes met green. Feliks looked into Toris' face, and took a deep breath.

"I am not the kind of girl who should rudely barging in on a white veil occasion."

Natalia hissed, and opened her mouth.

"But you are not the kind of boy," Feliks continued, a slow grin curling on his lips. "Who should be marrying the wrong girl."

"What?" Natalia screeched. "_Security!"_

"So don't say yes!" Feliks shouted as the church dissolved into madness. "Run away now!" Overtop of everyone's head, he could see Toris standing there, the shock still evident on his face. Two burly security guards grabbed Feliks' by the arms and began to drag him towards the door. But he slipped out of their grasp.

"I'll meet you when I'm out of the church at the back door!" He yelled over the hubbub, then ran full speed towards Toris. Natalia attempted to trip him; he simply jumped over her foot. "Don't wait, or say a single vow!" He reached his friend, and grabbed him by his arms. "You need to hear me out!"

"Then speak now!" Toris yelled, eyes wide. Feliks started, and stared at him for a moment.

Then he leaned forward and kissed him.

Natalia's scream echoed through the hall, and Feliks was ripped away by two strong hands. Glancing up, he saw Ivan's face, squeaked, and bolted down the aisle.

He made it past the security, out into the hall and skidded around the corners. He was just outside the door, when he slowed down and turned back to look at the way he came.

"Don't say yes," he murmured one last time, as he heard footsteps come pounding down the hall. He'd better run now, before Natalia ripped off her dress and chased after him herself.

The Toris came screaming around the corner.

_Run away now_

Feliks gasped. "Liet, what are you-"

"Go, go, go!" yelped Toris, ripping of his tux jacket.

_I'll meet you when I'm out of my tux at the back door_

Toris grabbed Feliks' hand, and together they dashed down the stairs. As they jumped the last step, the doors swung open with a crash. Natalia stood there. "Where are you going?" She screeched. "Baby!"

Toris turned back to look at her. A sheepish blush spread over his face, and her eyes caught his hand, fingers intertwined with Feliks'.

"Baby?"

"I didn't say my vows," Toris said suddenly. And without another word, he turned and ran, dragging Feliks along behind him.

The church bells pealed, sounding further and further away as the two love struck fools dashed down empty streets. Rain had begun to fall, it now poured over their heads.

They stopped in the middle of the street. Toris' hair clung to his face. Feliks smiled at him.

"I'll take that as a yes, then?"

"You know it." Toris leaned forward and pressed his lips onto his friend's. No, scratch that. His lover's.

"I'm so glad you were around when they said speak now."

_~*.::_.:~::*_=::FIN::=_*::~:._.::*~_

Don't look at me with those pitying eyes. I happen to love Taylor Swift.

|  
>V<p> 


End file.
